Remarkable development of information communication technology and semiconductor technology increases the spread and use of a mobile terminal dramatically. A mobile terminal provides a variety of functions, such as a call function, a music playback function, a text message transmission/reception function, a digital broadcasting reception function, a local distance wireless communication function, and an Internet access function.
In general, a mobile terminal uses a battery for portability. Since the amount of current charged in the battery is limited, a scheme for reducing the current consumption of the mobile terminal becomes an important issue in the mobile terminal field. A scheme for reducing current consumption may include a scheme for additionally constructing a system for controlling sensors included in the mobile terminal 100 with low power irrespective of the state of an Application Processor (AP) mounted on the mobile terminal. A consumed current can be reduced because the sensor system performs a function while operating with low power in the state in which the AP has entered a sleep mode.
When the sensor system was initially introduced, the sensor system chiefly performed operations, such as the logging of sensor data and the wake-up of the mobile terminal that entered a sleep mode. Future sensor systems included in mobile terminals need to perform new operations, such as location-based service using Pedestrian Dead Reckoning (PDR) and Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) tag monitoring. However, there is a problem in that a new scenario that will occur in the future is not satisfied because the memory capacity of a sensor system is limited for various reasons, such as consumption current and a cost.